The Heretic
by Thalia Simon
Summary: The war of the greatest supernatural forces. She is to alter the outcome of the war, but even she does know not of her destiny. A prophecy long forgotten, except for one. Betrayal. Love. Questioning. Heretic..
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy this story... people who have read it on my gaiaonline account (Sakir aka Hotaru) have enjoyed it.**

**Inspiration just came to me one day. Another 30 min trip somewhere there and back daydreaming about my anger that just seemed to be building with my lack of patience.**

**Then came in my friends, based here in the book, clearly by the way they act. :  
**

**I love you Morgan and J.T.**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**The Beginning**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The anger inside me is frightening.

It seems like I'm being ripped out of my skin.

And my heart is being exposed to cold air.

It protests violently, bursting into flame.

A cold trickle of sweat lingers on my forehead making me shiver...

A split second.

So murderous I almost crushed the table that is now roughly clenched in my fists. I slowly pry my hands away and lean back to catch my breath. My head is pounding, and I look over to see her staring at me. I am alarmed that her reaction does not show the least bit of surprise. Her eyes flashed and I flinched, slowly ripping my gaze away from hers. The bell rings and I rush outside without a coat on, to be greeted by ice cold air, at which I shiver slightly but keep walking quickly on. A snowflake falls on my arm but it melts quickly. I took my hair out of its ponytail and quickly parted it as I walked to my locker. Now, what do I need for homework... uh... Algebra II book, check, European History binder, check, Chemistry book, check. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and a hand touched my shoulder.

A small dirty-blonde girl greeted me, "Hi Sakir."

I glanced at her and smiled, "Hey Jade." I put on the other shoulder strap of my backpack and started walking as she followed quickly.

She muttered quickly into my ear, "You really should control yourself better. I saw that in class, I almost killed you right then and there, it would've been easier then getting found out. You are such an idiot sometimes Saki."

I rolled my eyes, "Guess I'm only smart when it comes to books, go fig."

Jade scoffed and steered my roughly to her car, I paled, "You're driving today?" She nodded.

My eyes widened, "I'd rather run." She glared at me and pushed me into the passenger seat as she dove neatly over me and turned on the car in one smooth motion.

I looked over at her and muttered, "What happened to not doing anything unnatural?"

She pursed her lips, "No one was looking."

She took a double take at me, "You know, if you keep letting your hair down and keep putting on make-up some stupid mortal boy will fall in love."

I raised an eyebrow and looked down at myself. It's not that I looked bad, but I didnt think I was that eye-catching. I looked over at her, if anything she was the one I needed to worry about. Her blonde hair caught in the light and her blue eyes were a pleasant gray tint, she was of small stature and I rolled my eyes, "If anything I have to worry about you Jade."

She scoffed and kept driving, she took a turn too hard and I almost flew into the side window. I yelled, "JADE! WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING WOMAN!"

She rolled her eyes and swung into the driveway. I fell out of the car and laid on the ground, "Oh dear god... thank you for saving my life."

Jade walked around the car and stood over me, "For the love of god, you are such a pussy."

I growled and followed her as she walked inside, "... I am not a cat."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**_I enjoy comments/constructive critique/grammar catching etc._**

**_I don't care if it's just "that was good." _**

**_I love it when you send me crazy comments._**

**_I hate it when you ask me to pick up on my speed of writing (that just gives you shortened, not well written plot throwers)_**

**_I'm a straight A student with lots of extra curriculars. Please no more pressure. thank you._**

**_--Thalia Simon_**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hunt**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_She rolled her eyes and swung into the driveway. I fell out of the car and laid on the ground, "Oh dear god... thank you for saving my life."_

_Jade walked around the car and stood over me, "For the love of god, you are such a pussy."_

_I growled and followed her as she walked inside, "... I am not a cat."_

-- -- --

We shuffled up to the apartment we shared and dropped off our bags. She looked at me out of the corner of her eye, "You're hungry."

I scoffed, "I am not. You're just looking for an excuse to put off studying and go hunting."

She rolled her eyes, "Ok, so what? History is god awful and you know it."

I nodded wearily and took out my books. "You know, on second thought... I am kind of hungry."

She raised her eyebrows and laughed. I skipped happily to my room and she followed, "How frightening, a prancing wolf." I glared back at her and she laughed again. She looked around my room, "So what exactly are we doing in this uncomfortably clean room again?"

I answered, "I'm getting a knife is what. You know there are others out there."

She sat on my bed, "I know, and it scares me that they're stronger."

I looked up at her, "The pack that is forming is getting too large, there is bound to be a rebellion some time soon. As for your kind, god knows, you guys are too secretive."

I picked up my knife and slid it out of its casing. "It's sharp enough, lets go, " she said.

As we were walking out of the apartment I said, "There was a girl in class, she noticed me, but she didn't seem phased by it at all. I think we may have a new born."

Jade gasped and looked at me, "But that's strictly forbidden... you just don't go around biting people our age, we're too old."

I walked quickly around our building to the forest in the back of the property. As soon as we broke through the first half mile of trees, Jade glanced at me, "Anytime now Saki..."

I frowned, "Can't you for once revert while I'm in human form?" She shook her head and I sighed.

I retreated inside myself searching for the instinct I knew was there. As soon as I found it I yanked it to the surface of my consciousness. I gasped slightly as the pain reached my skin and ripped out of it producing the wolf I was. I looked down at Jade who had become quite small to me now. She looked up at me, "I never get tired of it you know. You're prettier as a wolf."

I snorted and bared my teeth. _It's your turn Jade._ She closed her eyes and her hair whipped harshly about her face as she crouched and her eyes turned blood red. She gripped the knife between her teeth and her cold fingers latched onto my fur and she jumped on top of me. Her voice hissed _Let them come._ I shivered slightly at the sight of her terrible beauty and sprang forward, running into the night.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**_I enjoy comments/constructive critique/grammar catching etc._**

**_I don't care if it's just "that was good." _**

**_I love it when you send me crazy comments._**

**_I hate it when you ask me to pick up on my speed of writing (that just gives you shortened, not well written plot throwers)_**

**_I'm a straight A student with lots of extra curriculars. Please no more pressure. thank you._**

**_--Thalia Simon_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fighting.**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_I snorted and bared my teeth. _It's your turn Jade._ She closed her eyes and her hair whipped harshly about her face as she crouched and her eyes turned blood red. She gripped the knife between her teeth and her cold fingers latched onto my fur and she jumped on top of me. Her voice hissed _Let them come._ I shivered slightly at the sight of her terrible beauty and sprang forward, running into the night._

-- -- --

I darted quickly among the trees and my eyes flicked across the horizon repeatedly. I had a feeling that this was not just a hunting trip we were taking. My teeth latched onto a fleeing deer as I darted past. It's warm blood welled up inside my mouth and I ate it as I ran. Jade leaned down to scoop up a handful of blood and drank it. _Just a sip, I long for human blood, I might be eating well tonight_.

_Surely you dont mean actual humans._

_No, your kind._

I grinned.

_Filthy heathens deserve the terror you reap. Making a new born is despicable._

She hissed in reply and gripped my back _Faster Sakir, we have company._

I kicked my legs up and was in a full out sprint. The trees that were blurring next to me, literally disappeared into a green streak. I felt them, two of them, keeping pace to the far right of me. I snarled viciously and jumped onto a tree to come to a halt. It cracked under my weight sending a deafening echo out into the forest. The two wolves stopped at the end of the clearing. The first was a deep red color with piercing black eyes and the second a tan color with brown eyes.

_What a pretty wolf, what a shame we have to annihilate you._

I growled _You. wish._

Jade slipped off my back and stood next to me smirking. _You puppies have no idea what you are getting into._

The red wolf howled with laughter _A mere HUMAN cannot do damage to a werewolf._

Now I smirked _She's hardly human_

With that Jade bared her fangs and a growl fiercer than mine rippled out of her mouth and echoed in the forest. She ripped off the wolf's ear with one swing of her hand and I knew her fight had begun. I knew Jade could handle herself and with that I turned to the tan wolf. She looked at me and I immediately saw who was the stronger one. The red wolf was clearly the weaker one, the tan one wasn't as cocky. She snarled and lunged at me. I dodged her neatly and whipped around digging my teeth into her neck. She turned her head and bit my neck as well. I winced as I felt the warm blood trickling down my leg. I flung my body around and dug my nails into her side as I landed on top of her, ripping my neck free from her teeth. I bit her muzzle as her front paw dug into my chest. I yelped and against my will the anger inside of me so controlled burst out contorting my figure. I went blind with fury and tore the wolf beneath me to pieces. I came out of my fury gasping on the ground in my human form covered in blood.

Jade leaned over me and slung me over her shoulder. _Sakir, we have got to utilize your anger more effectively, I'm tired of lugging your fat ass home._

I laughed half-heartedly and just as quickly passed out on her back...

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**_I enjoy comments/constructive critique/grammar catching etc._**

**_I don't care if it's just "that was good." _**

**_I love it when you send me crazy comments._**

**_I hate it when you ask me to pick up on my speed of writing (that just gives you shortened, not well written plot throwers)_**

**_I'm a straight A student with lots of extra curriculars. Please no more pressure. thank you._**

**_--Thalia Simon_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Unexpected... everything.**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Jade leaned over me and slung me over her shoulder. _Sakir, we have got to utilize your anger more effectively, I'm tired of lugging your fat ass home.

_I laughed half-heartedly and just as quickly passed out on her back..._

-- -- --

I came to in the apartment. Jade looked up, "Go clean yourself off."

I nodded wearily and on the way to the bathroom I threw my shirt and pants into the washer. I was walking down the hallway and shrieked, "JADE! COULD YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHEN YOU HAVE COMPANY?!"

A tall vampire with short spikey brown hair stood at the end of the hallway eyeing me like a piece of meat. I narrowed my eyes and put my hands on my hips, "I'm not dinner, so look somewhere else."

Jade appeared next to me and laughed, "Well you could try not to walk around the house half-naked and covered in blood. Maybe then he wouldn't think you were a piece of meat."

I rolled my eyes and stalked off into the bathroom muttering curses under my breath. When I got to the bathroom I took a quick glance in the mirror and regretted it. Even without my bloody clothes, every inch of me was dirty or caked with dried blood, either my own or the tan wolf's. I stepped into the shower and just let the hot water hit my back for a while. Finally I got enough energy in me to scrub off all that was on me. Then I felt my hair. What a mess, I used the whole bottle of shampoo on my hair. While I was tending to the caked blood I heard Jade and her vampire friend talking.

_Darius this isn't good. This wolf pack is getting out of hand. I don't want to drag you into this, but Sakir and I can only do so much. I mean you saw her, shes exhausted. We're tired of fighting these stupid wolves every night._

_Jade honestly, I don't want to help. You two seem to be handling it just fine, besides I heard that one last night. She sounded ferocious, she could probably take out two wolves at once with that kind of anger._

Jades voice softened, _Sakir can't control that, it's not only physically draining, but it threatens her life._

Jade then walked away and I heard Darius open the bathroom door and then shut it behind him. I felt his hand on my back and I shivered. "Yes?"

He whispered in my ear, "Such a pretty girl, we have to learn how to control your temper so you don't die. Jade and you are coming to my house for a while. I'm going to your school to arrange some type of home-schooling."

I protested, "Home-schooling?! Moving?! How come I never get a say in anything?! JADDEEEEE!!"

She appeared in front of me and handed me a towel. "Deal with it, it's for your own good. Darius is stronger than me so he can control your temper more easily. Besides he lives with other vampires, it'll be good for me to be with my own kind rather than running around with a wolf."

I scoffed, "We're running away from this problem Jade! It's just going to follow us!"

She shook her head, "What are we going to do Sakir? We can't keep fighting until the end of time, we need a team, and we need to refine our skills."

I crossed my arms and with that, we were gone.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**_I enjoy comments/constructive critique/grammar catching etc._**

**_I don't care if it's just "that was good." _**

**_I love it when you send me crazy comments._**

**_I hate it when you ask me to pick up on my speed of writing (that just gives you shortened, not well written plot throwers)_**

**_I'm a straight A student with lots of extra curriculars. Please no more pressure. thank you._**

**_--Thalia Simon_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Down the yellow brick road! :D**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_I scoffed, "We're running away from this problem Jade! It's just going to follow us!"_

_She shook her head, "What are we going to do Sakir? We can't keep fighting until the end of time, we need a team, and we need to refine our skills."_

_I crossed my arms and with that, we were gone._

-- -- --

We were packed tightly into Darius' mustang, due to the amount of luggage right behind us. He sped down the highway faster than I thought possible and pulled into a driveway (if you could call a dirt path a driveway). We then drove for another 10 miles down this path and stopped in front of a regal 3 story mansion. I gaped and Jade whispered next to me,"It's not nice to stare."

I promptly closed my mouth and stepped out. I easily swung our luggage onto my back and walked into the mansion. Darius lead us up a flight of steps and stopped in front of two doors side by side. He said,"Here are your rooms. Unpack, then go around and make yourself at home."

He laughed as he walked down the stairs and I rolled my eyes,"What a git."

Jade threw a glance at me and walked into her room. I walked into my room and almost fainted. It was huge. My bed was king size and the furniture was beautiful. I squealed when I saw the computer and TV. I ran over to Jade's room and found it much the same except for her room was a dark red and the furnishings were black. She was sitting and smiling on her bed. I sat next to her, "You like it here?"

She almost squealed, "YES!"

I stood up and laughed,"I'm gonna go meet the neighbors."

She shrugged and leaned back on her bed in pure rapture. I skipped down the hall and knocked on the only other door in the hallway. I heard a faint rustling and then a man's voice, "HOLD ON!"

Then a couple seconds later the door swung wide to present a vampire my height, and extremely good looking. I blinked and caught my voice, "h-h-hi."

He grinned and asked, "New here?"

I nodded weakly and he gestured inside, "Come on in, I won't bite."

He smiled happily and laughed. I walked in nervously and sat on the edge of his bed. He almost skipped over to me and asked, "So what's your name?"

I swallowed, "My name's Sakir."

He laughed, "Mine's Jasper."

I held out a hand, "Pleased to meet you."

He bypassed my hand and took me in a giant hug, "Same here."

I blushed and looked at my feet, "So why exactly are you here?"

He looked at me and laughed, "Comic relief," then seriously, "So why are you here?"

I looked at him, "Anger issues."

He nodded, "A wolf with anger management issues."

I sighed, "I don't know how this place is gonna make it better."

He shrugged, "I don't have a clue either, we're just kind of a police force of the supernatural."

I looked at him, "Do you have any special abilities?"

He glanced over at me, "I can fly."

My eyes widened, "REALLY?!"

He nodded, "It's more of a jump, but the jump gets me as far as 10 miles at a time."

I gaped, "That's useful." My heart was doing odd somersaults and I put my hand to my chest a little."

He shrugged, "It's probably not nearly as lethal as your anger." My eyes almost rolled back into my head, something was happening.

I gasped, "no.."

I apologized under my breath as it was taken from me and curled into a ball in a fit of unexplained rage. He clamped his arms around me to stop the convulsing. Then I blacked out, and fear seized me in the worst possible way.

...not here...

...not with him... dont let me hurt him...

please stop...stop...hes bleeding...badly...stop...please...stop...

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**_I enjoy comments/constructive critique/grammar catching etc._**

**_I don't care if it's just "that was good." _**

**_I love it when you send me crazy comments._**

**_I hate it when you ask me to pick up on my speed of writing (that just gives you shortened, not well written plot throwers)_**

**_I'm a straight A student with lots of extra curriculars. Please no more pressure. thank you._**

**_--Thalia Simon_**


	6. Chapter 6

**The morning after :o**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_I gasped, "no.."_

_I apologized under my breath as it was taken from me and curled into a ball in a fit of unexplained rage. He clamped his arms around me to stop the convulsing. Then I blacked out, and fear seized me in the worst possible way._

_...not here..._

_...not with him... dont let me hurt him..._

_please stop...stop...hes bleeding...badly...stop...please...stop..._

-- -- --

I blinked once... then twice and then sat up and looked around. He was laying there in a bed with bandages wrapped around his arms... I raced over to him and almost passed out from the shock of moving without enough blood to my brain. I knelt at the side of the bed and burst into tears, I buried my face into my arms and sobbed. All I could think about was the now all to clear memories of what happened when I was in rage. His blood was everywhere and my teeth tore at his neck so violently... I shuddered as the tears rushed down my face.

All the sudden I felt a hand running through my hair, it was cold... I looked up to see Jasper sitting up and stroking my hair. I gasped and tackle hugged him.

He gasped, "ow..."

I quickly got off him muttering my sorries and looked at my feet. After a few seconds of silence he spoke again, "Sakir..."

I looked up. He continued, "I'm fine, there's no need to cry about me."

I stared, "But I... I could've killed you! I almost did!"

He shook his head, "It doesn't matter. I'm the one who's going to train you anyways. You just caught me off guard. Everyone has briefed me about your situation, it'll just be you and me for a while."

I cringed, "You're going to be my trainer... great."

He narrowed his eyes, "Hey don't blow me off so easily, I'm scarier than you think."

I rolled my eyes and he sighed. "Let's go."

He stood up and swung me over his shoulder in one move. I scoffed, "HEY! Put me down! I'm not three!!"

He looked back at me, "You underestimated me, what am I supposed to do? Even injured I can push you around."

I frowned and hung limp on his back, "Where are you taking me?"

He turned down the staircase at a frightening speed, "Out."

We were outside in a matter of seconds and he put me down. He looked at me, "Stand up."

I stood up. He smirked, "Prepare yourself."

I waited. His body turned into a blur and his foot bashed into the side of my head before I could blink. I went flying and smashed into a tree. I stood up cursing and caught his foot before he could do it again and threw him across the clearing. He landed neatly on his feet, "Is that all you can do?"

I growled. "I don't want to hurt you."

He scoffed, "You couldn't if you tried."

I sat down and crossed my arms, "Look. I don't want to be trained. I don't want to be here. Kill me now so I don't have to deal with this."

He sighed and walked over to me. "Sakir..."

I held my hand up, "Save it. I'm not doing this until you're better."

He sighed heavily and sat next to me. "I should be better by tomorrow."

I looked at him through my long bangs, "Alright... but for now, be my friend, not my trainer."

He looked over at me, "Are you hitting on me?"

I pushed him, "So what if I am?"

His eyes widened and he looked away. I was exasperated, "Look, I know I'm not that great looking or sweet or anything a guy wants... so it's ok if you are grossed out, I'm used to it."

His head whipped around and he scoffed, "Please Sakir! You are the farthest thing from what you just said."

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the small house, "C'mon Cassanova, I'm cooking dinner."

He stood up, "But Sakir..."

I looked at him, "You gonna help me with dinner or not?"

He sighed, "Yeah." and followed me to the house.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**_I enjoy comments/constructive critique/grammar catching etc._**

**_I don't care if it's just "that was good." _**

**_I love it when you send me crazy comments._**

**_I hate it when you ask me to pick up on my speed of writing (that just gives you shortened, not well written plot throwers)_**

**_I'm a straight A student with lots of extra curriculars. Please no more pressure. thank you._**

**_--Thalia Simon_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Future design artist of my house, take note. : **

**Fun fact: i love to cook.**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_I rolled my eyes and walked towards the small house, "C'mon Cassanova, I'm cooking dinner."_

_He stood up, "But Sakir..."_

_I looked at him, "You gonna help me with dinner or not?"_

_He sighed, "Yeah." and followed me to the house._

-- -- --

I walked into the house slowly, examining ever detail. I sniffed, "It's new."

He nodded, "That kitchen is state of the art, so have fun," and walked away.

I looked back at him, "Hey, I thought you were gonna help me with this?"

He shook his head, "I can't cook... and besides, I couldn't eat it anyways."

I smacked my forehead, "I'm sorry I totally forgot... did you wanna eat dinner?"

He nodded and went to the door, "I'm going to go find dinner... I'll be back in 20 minutes, try not to loose control."

I clenched the counter, "Don't even joke."

He was behind me in less than a second and whispered in my ear, "You won't... I promise..."

I looked back at him, but he was already gone. I stood at the swung wide door and stared out into the open expanse of forest. I left the door open, enjoying the breeze and turned to the kitchen. I put my hands on my hips and decided on some cereal. After I poured the lonely bowl of cheerios I walked around the house with bowl in hand. The living room had a plush couch and flat screen TV and on either side of the living room there was an archway, one leading to a bathroom the size of the kitchen, complete with jacuzzi and shower stalls. The other leading to a large bedroom with one king size bed and one wall completely glass. I smiled at the tiny wolf sculpture on the bookcase and sat in the chair by the large window.

I stared at the forest as the sun sank below the clouds. Jade appeared at the window and looked at me silently, I pressed my hand to the glass and she looked at me with tears in her eyes. She shook her head and mouthed, "I'm not even supposed to be here."

I pressed my entire body up against the glass and looked at her pleadingly. She put both her hands on the glass and she whispered so softly into the glass I barely even heard her, "I love you Sakir... but I cant ever talk to you until you're better. They've cut me off of communication with you... they think I'm influencing your behavior."

I shook my head and pounded on the glass, "DONT GO JADE YOU'RE NOT DOING THIS!"

She cried and ran away, I fell to my knees and sobbed, "no..."

He found me there with my knees to my chest and my hand reached out to the window staring blankly. He knelt down beside me, "Sakir..."

I held my hand up, "Don't say anything. You didn't tell me, how am I supposed to ever trust you again, let alone with my life!"

He started, "She dileberately disobeyed orders, you would have gone living happily without knowing!"

I shook, "You really think I wouldn't have noticed her missing?! What kind of a cruel beast do you think I am?!"

He retorted, "I do not think you're a cruel beast!"

I stood up, "Then show me Jasper, if you have one fucking ounce of caring inside of you!"

He stood up close to me and clenched his fists, "I do care."

With that he backed me into the wall and my eyes widened then shut tightly. I felt his lips press against mine and I lost it. My arms flew around his neck and I pressed my entire body into his. I opened my mouth slightly and so did he. I felt his cold breath rush into my mouth. He backed away gasping, "You need to control yourself."

I crossed my arms, "I am a 'cruel beast' after all."

He glanced over at me from the corner of his eye and muttered, "A cruel beast that knows how to

break a vampire down to the point of irrevocable blood lust."

I scoffed, "Not like that kiss meant anything, you were just trying to make me forget about what you did."

He shook his head and sat on the bed, "You don't understand."

I walked out of the room, "No, I do understand. You just don't give a damn, " and slammed the door.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**_I enjoy comments/constructive critique/grammar catching etc._**

**_I don't care if it's just "that was good." _**

**_I love it when you send me crazy comments._**

**_I hate it when you ask me to pick up on my speed of writing (that just gives you shortened, not well written plot throwers)_**

**_I'm a straight A student with lots of extra curriculars. Please no more pressure. thank you._**

**_--Thalia Simon_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh the lovely I hate you/I love you while entwined with friend issues.**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_I scoffed, "Not like that kiss meant anything, you were just trying to make me forget about what you did."_

_He shook his head and sat on the bed, "You don't understand."_

_I walked out of the room, "No, I do understand. You just don't give a damn, " and slammed the door._

-- -- --

I slumped against the door I slammed and buried my face in my hands. I hated him, but yet I loved him so much it was heart breaking. I stood up and walked outside, breathing in the fresh air, and careful to keep out of his sight. I climbed up a tree nimbly and sat there with my forehead pressed against the cool tree. The cold on my head eased the headache I was forming and I closed my eyes, just listening keenly to all that was around me. As I sat there one thought could not escape my mind... the fact that Jade was out there... somewhere... I needed to find her... talk to her... something...

I frowned and furrowed my eyebrows furious with the thought that distracted me... _he'd be colder than the tree._

_What kind of a companion was I that I couldnt get my mind off some stupid guy._

I smacked myself on the forehead and jumped out of the tree. When I hit the ground I became a wolf and purposefully walked in front of the window.

I knew he could catch me if he wanted to, but I didnt care. I took off, dodging trees easily and delving deeper and deeper into the woods.

I changed back when I reached a small dark lake. I jumped onto a boulder jutting out of the water and sat there staring into the dark abyss, clearly reflecting my face...

A gently curving face... sharp golden eyes... curved full lips...

I sighed and mourned at the picture before me... this was nothing compared to the beauty I was around daily.

His sharply cut face, shocking blue eyes, and perfect black hair were burned into my brain.

I sat there, daydreaming and staring at the water. Part of me wanted to leave and part of me wanted to stay there forever and just forget about everything else.

I froze as cool lips touched my neck and arms wrapped around me.

I whispered, "You are awfully stealthy..."

He laughed and rested his head on my shoulder, "I'm just making sure you're not doing anything stupid."

I smirked, "I still dont forgive you... and I'm still mad... so stop trying to make me swoon into your all too..." I looked down at his arms, "you're all too... muscular... arms..." I could hear him smiling as he heard my faltering voice.

His hand ran through my hair and I shivered. He apologized under his breath and I looked back at him, "You don't like being a vampire do you.."

He shook his head and touched a hand to my face, "I wish I could just touch you without having a voice in the back of my head telling me to kill you."

I was unphased by this and stood up, changing back into a wolf. I looked at him

_We're mortal enemies like this... we're not supposed to love each other._

He smirked, "I've never been one to follow the rules."

I changed back quickly and ran over to him. "Let Jade visit me. I promise she isnt the reason. I've been having those anger spurts since I became a werewolf."

He looked away, "Do you expect me to disobey orders?"

I looked at him, "Please? I miss her so much."

He kissed me lightly and froze as I pulled him closer. He let go and looked at me, I could see the blood thirst in his eyes. I let go of him regretfully and watched as he sprinted away. He appeared next to me for a split second and pushed back my hair whispering, "She can come." and sped off again.

My eyes shone with happiness as I changed back into a wolf and went back to the house. As I was making dinner two small delicate hands laced with blood wrapped around my middle nearly crushing me in a hug. I squealed in happiness and hugged the small figure, "JADE!"

She grinned showing her fangs and showed her hands to me, "Mind if I use the sink?"

I laughed, "Sure."

She patted my face getting blood all over it and I winced, "Aww c'mon Jade be nice."

She giggled and smeared soap and water on my face. I closed my eyes and scrubbed my face, wiping it off with a towel. "So I'm guessing you were eavesdropping."

She smirked, "Yeah I saw you and fang boy getting it on."

I pushed her, "We were not!"

She smiled and jumped over the counter landing neatly on the couch, "Nice place you got here."

I leaned back on the counter and looked at her keenly, "Yeah it is."

She flipped on the TV and I sat next to her, "Where have you been?"

She didnt take her gaze away from the TV, "At the mansion, learning new things from Darius."

I frowned, "He's such a prick."

She smiled and looked at me, "But he's good in bed."

I stared at her, "You are crazy."

She nodded, "So when are you and Jasper..."

I shoved her, "Probably never."

She looked at me, "Please, I can tell he's interested in you."

I frowned again, "Not in that way. I'm a stupid wolf remember?"

She shook her head, "I dont think he cares."

With that a loud bang echoed through the house as Jasper slammed the door, hobbled in, and collapsed on a chair. I rushed over to him, "What happened to you?!"

He looked at me wearily, "The new werewolf pack is getting more aggressive by the day. I'm afraid we'll be forced into war soon. I don't think we're going to win either, their numbers are staggering."

Jade lifted her nimble figure out of the chair and stood in front of him, "Have you calculated Sakir into those figures?"

He shook his head, "She's not fighting."

I growled, "What do you mean I'm not fighting?!"

He stood in front of me and grasped my arms, "You'll be killed..."

I shook my head, "I am not weak."

Jade looked at me out of the corner of her eye, "And he also forgot to calculate me into that equation as well."

He glanced over at her, "Your capabilities have yet to be seen."

I laughed, "She is stronger than you and Darius combined. She's a sort of hybrid breed of vampire. I think it had to do with the fact that she was changed by not just one vampire."

Jasper looked fully over at Jade now, "More than one?"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**Story of Jade's Transformation in next chapter**_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**_I enjoy comments/constructive critique/grammar catching etc._**

**_I don't care if it's just "that was good." _**

**_I love it when you send me crazy comments._**

**_I hate it when you ask me to pick up on my speed of writing (that just gives you shortened, not well written plot throwers)_**

**_I'm a straight A student with lots of extra curriculars. Please no more pressure. thank you._**

**_--Thalia Simon_**


	9. Chapter 9

**This was some of my friend's idea, and some of my wish for this to be movie magic haha. live with me.**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_He glanced over at her, "Your capabilities have yet to be seen."_

_I laughed, "She is stronger than you and Darius combined. She's a sort of hybrid breed of vampire. I think it had to do with the fact that she was changed by not just one vampire."_

_Jasper looked fully over at Jade now, "More than one?"_

-- -- --

**Jade's POV:**

I was born to two humans who just wanted a good fuck. (scene goes foggy as we go back into time)

_A tiny pretty woman giggles half stoned as a tall dark haired man pulls her into a bedroom, stoned himself._

The moment my mother told my father about her pregnancy he took off never to be seen again..

_The woman with pregnancy clearly seen reaches out for the man as he boards a train shaking his head and she weeps._

My mother tried to kill me before I was born, but she never succeeded

_The woman is bent over a table with a bottle of pills and glasses of whiskey surrounding her. A baby is born from her in a dark alley and she leaves it there._

I was raised in a bar filled with vampires. I wasn't on the best terms with them and grew strong and proud, with one hell of a strong stomach.

_A vampire picks up the baby and brings it inside the bar... A fiery 12 year old stands on the bar and breaks a bat on top of the two fighting vampires with a bottle of half drank whiskey in the other hand._

The vampires who I was not on the best terms with there waited until I was mature, and of good age before they all bit me at once, feeding and changing me.

_She, now 16, stands in the middle of a swarm of vampires. __**Please dont! **__They pounce on her as she screams bloody murder, but is soon muffled as they drain her._

Once I was powerful enough I broke free of them and ripped them all to shreds.

_The girl, now a vampire, stands in the midst of a gruesome battle field, with body parts strewn and blood dripping down from her arm and side_

I had taken quite the beating myself, and Sakir happened to sense commotion from nearby, walking inside the place wreaking of alcohol, blood, and death; saving me despite her being a werewolf and me a vampire.

_A tall girl picks up the bloody vampire with a look of staunch fury upon her face and carries her out of the bar, stomping on a still crawling hand._

We pretty much helped each other out through maturing into the awful things we are today. Sakir and I smirked at each other and laughed.

"Yeah, we're pretty badass."

Jasper stood and looked at us, "Well, consider yourselves part of the team."

Sakir laughed and hugged me, "Ready to be a kick ass team?"

I laughed and whispered quickly in her ear, "We'll be the deadliest force that werewolf pack has ever had the graces of seeing."

Sakir smirked showing her fangs, "Damn right."

I smiled, "So who wants a shot of vodka and blood?"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**_I enjoy comments/constructive critique/grammar catching etc._**

**_I don't care if it's just "that was good." _**

**_I love it when you send me crazy comments._**

**_I hate it when you ask me to pick up on my speed of writing (that just gives you shortened, not well written plot throwers)_**

**_I'm a straight A student with lots of extra curriculars. Please no more pressure. thank you._**

**_--Thalia Simon_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**I think this is cheesy... eh. maybe it's not so bad.**_

**Mountain Air**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_I laughed and whispered quickly in her ear, "We'll be the deadliest force that werewolf pack has ever had the graces of seeing."_

_Sakir smirked showing her fangs, "Damn right."_

_I smiled, "So who wants a shot of vodka and blood?"_

-- -- --

A month had passed, and I woke up to a bright cheery face inches from mine. I groaned, "Jasper please, can we take a break today?"

He shook his head, "No way, I love seeing you gripe."

I whined, "But Jade sits on her butt all day and does nothing!"

Jade's voice came from the living room, "I heard that, I am very useful."

I stuck my tongue out at her through the wall. He sighed, "Jade doesnt need training."

I frowned, "Ok mr. happy fucking sunshine. Let's go run up a fucking mountain."

I swung out of bed and looked at him through a piece of hair that had fallen into my face. He pushed it to the side and I looked down at my feet quickly. "Ok, time to go.."

I felt hands on my shoulders and I turned to look at him, his cool lips were pressed against mine, and I turned away, his lips trailing across my face and pulling away. I looked over at him and he was turned away. His voice was somewhat colder, "Lets go."

We ran for about 4 hours straight and when we reached the top of the mountain I sat on a boulder and sighed. His back was turned and he had his arms crossed, staring coldly out at the forest. I got up and stood behind him, "You cant make the trees turn to ice no matter how long you give them that icy stare."

He turned around sharply and looked at me with the same icy stare, "You haven't griped the whole way here. You're starting now?"

I clenched my fists, "I'm not griping."

I looked up at him and saw his face soften as his eyes followed two wolves out in the distance. I whispered, "If you're upset about this morning..."

His hand cupped my cheek, "Sakir, I refuse to be angry with you if you don't love me. It's your choice, not mine."

I protested, "That's not it at all! Is that honestly what you thought?"

He looked confused, "But.."

I put a finger to his lips, "I love you."

He muttered through my fingers, "Then why..."

I shook my head, "I'm a werewolf, you're a vampire."

He moved my hand, "I dont care," and kissed me.

My hands found his dark tresses and my fingers entwined themselves within as I kissed him back with force. Much too soon he pulled away and carefully unlocked my fingers from his hair. He kissed me one last time, very lightly and looked at me, "Alright, now you need to haul up 10 large trees on your back."

I almost wept, "From the bottom of the mountain?"

He nodded. I gave him a sideways glare and started walking down the mountain. He jogged up next to me, "Oh no, you're running."

I gave him a despairing look and he ran ahead of me as I soon followed.

After hauling the trees up I collapsed on the top of the mountain, stretching out my arms and my legs. Jasper stood over me, "Oh come on you arent tired yet."

I made a face, "Oh no, I'm just so chipper right now, I can hardly speak."

He frowned and picked me up by the arms, "We still have to run back."

I almost collapsed at his feet and picked myself up just enough to start running again. I drudged through the last 10 miles and collapsed on the bed when we got back. I closed my eyes wishing that the sun would not rise the next day.

Jasper POV:

I walked into our room to see her sprawled out and snoring softly. I smiled a little at her, I felt bad for exhausting her every day, but she was going to die in battle if she didnt have endurance. I bit my lip, her dying... what a real thing that could be. I looked out the window into the fading sunset. The rogue pack was getting more violent by the day, and the vampire council was getting worried that they are planning to assault the human population to rule them. I looked back at Sakir. She was the only one... who could turn the tide in the battle. Her viciousness exceeds all possible limits and the blind fury that crouches on the edges of her soul is frightening. I sat next to her on the bed and ran my fingers through her hair. But so achingly beautiful...

What a monster lays beneath that pale, soft skin.

What a monster that sits within me. Still telling me to taste the sweet blood that pumps through her veins like an intoxicating elixir of death.

Her breath caught and she turned towards me, opening her eyes.

back to Sakir POV:

I opened my eyes to him staring at me and his hand in my hair. I blinked, "Jasper?"

He stood up and rubbed the back of his head, "Er, uh... hi."

I sat up and looked at him yawning, "Something on your mind?"

"Not really, the usual, you know, werewolves taking over the world, the vampire council being bitchy about it, but not really helping."

I stared at him, "Werewolves are taking over the world?"

He nodded, "In a sense."

I frowned, "You need to think about other things once in a while."

He sighed, "I cant."

I shrugged, "Your loss," and closed my eyes once more. Embracing the darkness that filled my eyelids and passing quickly into sleep.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**_I enjoy comments/constructive critique/grammar catching etc._**

**_I don't care if it's just "that was good." _**

**_I love it when you send me crazy comments._**

**_I hate it when you ask me to pick up on my speed of writing (that just gives you shortened, not well written plot throwers)_**

**_I'm a straight A student with lots of extra curriculars. Please no more pressure. thank you._**

**_--Thalia Simon_**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Nightmare of Both Realities**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_I frowned, "You need to think about other things once in a while."_

_He sighed, "I cant."_

_I shrugged, "Your loss," and closed my eyes once more. Embracing the darkness that filled my eyelids and passing quickly into sleep._

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

A loud beeping noise woke me from my slumber. I yelled over the noise, "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

A bomb detonated and I shrunk into a ball as pieces of the wall came flying at me. I screamed as loud as I could. Jasper was lying on the ground next to a pool of blood and Jade's body hung limply from the bed post. I burst into sobs and stumbled around the broken, dead house looking for a phone. I couldnt find one. I sat in the middle of the destruction and looked blankly at the wall. Cold hands constricted around my neck and snapped it. I screamed again, this time waking myself up.

I was in a sweat and I looked around, breathing heavy. I ran out into the living room to find Jade looking puzzled as I hugged her breathlessly and Jasper almost spilling his cup of coffee on me as I tackled him.

I looked up, "You drink coffee?"

He looked back, "You had a nightmare?"

I nodded, "But you drink coffee..."

He nodded, "Yeah, doesnt taste good, but the caffeine feels good."

Jade rolled her eyes, "You're both loons."

I glanced over at Jade, "Picture of perfection over there."

Jade smiled, "Finally someone notices."

I rolled my eyes and walked into the bed room again. Jasper followed me, "Where do you think you're going? We have training to do today."

I looked at him, "I'm taking a day for health."

He frowned, "I dont offer those."

I crawled into bed and pulled the covers over me, "You are today."

He started, "Sakir..."

I drew one hand out of the covers and pointed to the door, "Out."

He growled and slammed the door behind him. I snuggled deep down into the covers and smiled, drifting off into peaceful sleep.

Narration POV:

Jasper sighed heavily and slumped down into the chair next to the TV and stared at Jade until she turned off the TV. She sighed, "Yes?"

He put his head in his hands, "We need to talk about the vampire council."

She hugged her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knees, "I'm listening."

He got up, "They want to put Sakir into battle. I've almost figured out what makes her explode into... well you know. But I still dont think she should go. The vampire council is grumbling about me saying no to their offers, but they cannot replace me because I am the best chance they have about figuring her out."

She nodded, "I agree with your decision. She needs more training."

Jasper looked out the window, "Now the werewolves."

Jade glared at the floor and growled, "Stupid wolves dont know what they're getting into."

He looked at her, "I dont think you realize how easily they could defeat us. All of us. Vampire race, dead."

She looked up at him, "Not. on my watch."

He sighed, "They are everywhere, like a plague. Tan ones, black ones, brown ones, spotted ones. It sounds like a Dr. Seuss story from hell. But I havent ever seen white... not anything like Sakir. None of them have ever been that big either. The clan leaders are squabbling, which means they cant be united, and there is a possibility of fighting amongst themselves. This gives us an upper hand."

Jade stood up, "Jasper."

He looked up, "Hm?"

Jade mumbled, "I know what makes Sakir... turn into that."

Jasper's eyes widened, "You knew the whole time?"

She nodded, "Sakir turns into a demon. She turns into a demon when her soul is being threatened. So when she is losing a battle and the opponent wants to kill her, she turns into a demon to save herself."

He nodded, "That makes sense, but what about attacking me? I wasn't doing anything to her."

Jade laughed, "She was nervous, Sakir doesn't talk to many guys, and you felt threatening to her because you made her heart rate sky-rocket."

He made a face, "Is she gonna do that again?"

Jade shook her head, "She's comfortable with you now."

He sighed in relief and sank back into the chair, "She still cant go into battle... not alone. She needs another werewolf."

Jade looked confused, "Another werewolf? Where are we gonna find that?"

Jasper shook his head, "We arent going to find anything, Sakir is going to find a companion to battle with. Someone strong like herself."

Jade raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you worried about competition?"

He shook his head, "No."

Jade smiled, "Brave man."

He grinned showing his fangs, "Vampire."

They laughed.

Jasper crossed his arms and looked at Jade, "So tell me... how did Sakir become a werewolf?"

_**(Next part: Sakir's story)**_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**Reviews please? :)  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Haunted Fairy Tale**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Jasper crossed his arms and looked at Jade, "So tell me... how did Sakir become a werewolf?"_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Jade looked at the floor, "Sakir's story is difficult to tell. So you might wanna sit down."

Jasper sat down and looked at Jade, "Continue..."

"Sakir's life was supposed to be normal. She was born to two normal werewolves, well as normal as werewolves can be.

_A woman and a man are bent over a crib, playing with a baby_

When she was around 10 years old her parents were drafted to fight in a civil war among their kind. Both of her parents were lost.

_A screaming 10 year old is clinging to her mom, crying, begging her not to go_.

She was turned over to a kind of foster parenting by their pack. Her new father however tried raping her multiple times.

_She is seen in a new home, slamming the door to a prying man, screaming, __**NO!**_

Sakir, being 15 and fed up, ran away. Unfortunately the father found her and beat her badly, leaving her to die in the woods.

_She is seen running through woods, attacked by a large grey wolf. Being torn to pieces. Lying there bleeding and chopped up badly._

This is where the story gets foggy. All Sakir says she remembers is a woman with long brown flowing hair who had a calming hand and a cool touch. When she woke up she didnt have a scratch on her, despite being literally torn apart.

_A shadowy pale figure breathes life into the bloodied body. She wakes up looking around confused._

All was fine for a while, she found a place to live and worked in a restaurant, waitressing. That's when the attacks started happening... She would wake up in the streets, in a cold sweat and violent tremors rocking her body, smelling dead people nearby.

_A happy smiling waitress greets people as they walk in the door. She is seen trembling with glazed eyes on a dirty street, sniffing the air, thick with the smell of rotting and blood._

She realized she couldnt live like that in the city, and moved into the slums, where she met me.

_She packs up her belongings and steps into a small dirty apartment. She walks through the streets and hears screaming. She runs into the bar and sees a small girl her age, laying in a pool of blood, surrounded by dead vampires. She picks the girl up and walks out._

Jasper shook his head, "So she's protected by a demon?"

Jade nodded her head, "It appears to be that way, some unearthly creature saved her. I dont know why."

Jasper whispered, "Do you think she's part of a prophecy?"

Jade laughed, "Sakir? Prophecy? HA what a laugh."

Jasper bit his lip, "I suppose, but whoever heard of a werewolf being protected by a demon?"

Jade shrugged, "I hear her getting up, we should probably shut up now. I don't think she'll be too happy I told you about her background."

Jasper looked at her, "And why is--"

I opened the door and rubbed my eyes, "Am I interrupting a heart to heart chat?"

They looked at each other and laughed and I shrugged it off, saying grumpily, "I'm getting some coffee."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --


	13. Chapter 13

**The Wench**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Jasper looked at her, "And why is--"_

_I opened the door and rubbed my eyes, "Am I interrupting a heart to heart chat?"_

_They looked at each other and laughed and I shrugged it off, saying grumpily, "I'm getting some coffee."_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

I looked at the door and turned around breathing slowly. I started walking away, each step tearing at my heart. I whimpered, bit my lip hard and broke into a run.

I was much faster due to Jasper's training, but his training couldnt block out the fact that I wasnt to return until I found a werewolf to fight with.

I stumbled blindly through the forest until I found civilization. I wrinkled my nose, the smell of car exhaust and grime was not a pleasant one to come back to. I shifted easily into the city scene, pulling my hair back from my face and stopping quickly in front of a shop's pane of glass to put on a good amount of eye make up. I looked down at my clothes and went into the nearest store to get some grungy clothes. I had to blend in or I would be sought out and killed before I could say a word in defense. As I shuffled through racks of clothing the smell of wolf sparked in my nose. I followed the scent discreetly and saw a short girl putting clothes back onto a rack. Her ears were pierced in about 4 places and one lip ring was shining pleasantly in the dim lighting of the room. I looked around and seeing that no one was present, grabbed her hand quickly and shoved her into the changing room with me.

She blinked, "Can I help you?"

I growled under my breath, "Are you with the pack or are you rogue?"

She swallowed and her eyes found mine, "I'm rogue."

I didnt loosen my grip on her wrist as I turned her around and ripped off her shirt. No markings... I sighed with relief and handed her a shirt. "Listen can you help me?"

She raised one eyebrow, "You just attacked me and you don't even know my name, how am I supposed to help you, or even want to help you?"

I rubbed my eyes and sighed, "Please, I meant no harm, you know I did that for my own safety."

She smiled, "Don't worry, I could tell from the moment you came into the store what you were and what you wanted. Someone dressed like you isnt in here for a studded belt."

I smirked and looked down at what I was wearing, she was right. I took her by the hand and dragged her out of the store as she threw her uniform tag on the counter announcing, "I HATE THIS FUCKING PLACE I QUIT!"

I smirked at her as we walked out of the store and we walked to the apartment I temporarily rented out. As she sat down on the sofa I explained why she was here. She stared at me and asked, "What resides within you that it so dangerous?"

I shook my head, "I don't know."

I sat next to her and she put a hand in my lap, closing her hand around mine. I looked down at her hands with wide eyes and when I looked up her face was all too close to mine and I leaned back slightly, "What are you doing.."

She leaned over on top of me and whispered, "I'm curious..."

She pressed her lips against mine and I froze. I had never felt this way before and after a moment of us staring at each other I kissed her back, my hands unconsciously traveling down to her hips. I breathed in sharply and backed off. "No, I cant..."

She looked at me, and then closed her eyes, licking her lips. I turned away, "I can't because I already love someone."

She nodded, "I know, a boy... a vampire. You just looked like you tasted so good."

I laughed under my breath, "Kissing me comes at a deadly cost."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**Did I mention supernatural creatures are curious? . **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Ugh, New Girl**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_She looked at me, and then closed her eyes, licking her lips. I turned away, "I can't because I already love someone."_

_She nodded, "I know, a boy... a vampire. You just looked like you tasted so good."_

_I laughed under my breath, "Kissing me comes at a deadly cost."_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

My new werewolf companion and I walked side by side, our gaits matching but our sizes quite different. I looked over at her, she was completely black with deep purple eyes, they looked eerie when they stared at you. I turned my head over to a tree

_Anastasie. I want you to tear that to pieces in 2 seconds... go._

She was nimble as lightening and in only one second the tree had turned to ash. I shivered, she was strong, but usually rogues were stronger than clan members because they had to fend for themselves. She gave me a wolfish smile and I rolled my eyes.

_Dont think you're proven just yet Ana.._

She frowned.

_How many times do I need to show you I'm nimble, strong, and smart enough to aid you in battle?_

I smirked.

_Until I'm satisfied._

She whined and I laughed, turning around then back into a human, "And I am satisfied, so let's go home ok?"

Anastasie was gleeful, she turned back into a human and tackled me before I had a chance to breathe, "THANK YOUUUU!!"

I laughed, "Welcome."

We walked back to the mansion, Ana skipping gleefully and I was practically running with a huge smile on my face.

I opened the door and proclaimed, "I'M HOMEEEE!!"

There was dead silence in the house...

I told Ana to wait by the door as I searched the house. I found myself on the second floor and I opened the first door, Jade's room, in its usual disarray, clothes scattered on the floor and a dart board with some boy band on it, filled with holes.

I opened the door to my room, practically untouched, I grabbed the dagger from the bed side table and ventured onto the third door... Jasper's room..

I slowly opened the door and I dropped my dagger, my mouth hanging open.

I wanted to look away but I couldnt..

Jade had her shirt off and Darius had his hands on her bra clasp and they were both breathing heavily. Jade was straddled over him and I could see the clear definition of Darius's...

My eye twitched and I whispered, "Jade... what the hell..."

Jade's head snapped up and within a second the door was slammed in my face and she had pinned me down stammering, "What the hell do you want?"

I swallowed, "I found a partner."

Her eyebrows raised and she asked, "Is he cute?"

I stressed, "She... is perfect for the job."

Jade went downstairs and opened the door letting Ana in.

"What's your name?"

"My name's Anastasie."

"Hello Anastasie... welcome home."

Ana skipped inside and beamed at Jade, who looked at her oddly and then at me with one eyebrow raised. She asked curiously, "So where's my room?"

I laughed, "Not here."

She frowned, "Then where?"

I pointed out to the cottage and she squinted, "All the way out there?"

I nodded. Jade informed her, "I go back and forth from there to here, but Sakir and Jasper are permanent residents there."

Ana raised her eyebrows, "Who's Jasper?"

I chuckled, "He's my friend."

Jade crossed her arms, "More like lover."

I frowned and raised an eyebrow, "C'mon Ana I'll show you to your room."

She picked up her bag wearily and sighed, "but its so nice here..."

I ignored her and trekked up to the cabin, pointing to the room we had built next to it, "There you are."

She sighed heavily and went inside. I went inside the cabin and something knocked me to the ground. I realized it was Jasper just as I was about to nail it in the face. He grabbed my hand and lowered it down, kissing me deeply. I flushed pink and he helped me up. He grinned, "Welcome back."

I smiled and then laughed, "Thanks for the greeting."

He peered over my shoulder, "So who'd you bring home?"

I motioned to the room, "Her name's Anastasie."

With that, Ana was standing next to me beaming at Jasper, "Wow Sakir."

I made a face, "Jasper this is Ana."

Jasper looked at her confused and smiled nervously, "Hi.."

She smiled, "Hey cutie."

I frowned and pushed her gently, she glanced over at me and whispered behind the back of her hand, "We can get to know each other better later on."

His eyes widened and he flushed red, "I dont think--"

By then she was gone and I buried my face in my hands, "Something tells me this is going to require loads of patience I dont have."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --


	15. Chapter 15

**Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_I frowned and pushed her gently, she glanced over at me and whispered behind the back of her hand, "We can get to know each other better later on."_

_His eyes widened and he flushed red, "I dont think--"_

_By then she was gone and I buried my face in my hands, "Something tells me this is going to require loads of patience I dont have._

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_The only mortal enemy you have, is time._

_and blood._

_..blood?_

The red liquid poured from my pale wrist and his body tensed, shaking violently. I cut off the flow with my shirt. My skin flew over the cut, as if it was never there. He collapsed at my feet from the effort and I knelt next to him, stroking his hair. "Tell me, how are you going to survive if I start bleeding?"

His breath came raggedly and he pulled himself into my lap. His eyes met mine, "I can survive. This is why I made you find Anastasie."

I shook my head, "Ana isn't strong enough. We need you on the field, you cant just collapse like that."

He closed his eyes and I sat there in silence, wishing that this would somehow turn out alright...

--

Jade skipped into the house singing an ancient hymn in a dead language, eerily under her breath. I looked up from the newspaper I was reading, "Jade, take that eerie music somewhere else. agh."

She made a face and sang louder, whispering in my ear, "But this Sakir, this is your story."

I tilted my head, "What is it saying."

She said mockingly, "Find out for yourself."

I rolled my eyes and flicked the newspaper back into place, scanning the page but not really reading it. The song she was singing echoed in my head.

(idea)

/watch?v2DPAkUT8dwM

I threw the paper down after a bit and walked into Jasper and I's room. He was staring at the ceiling, not breathing or moving. I sat next to him and he wrapped his arm around my waist, sitting up. I leaned into him and he encased me with his arms. "Whats wrong.."

I hummed what Jade was singing and fingered a strand of my hair, "I'm going to die soon, in this battle. Jade knows it."

His breath stopped and I turned to look at him. He shook his head "No, I wont let that happen.."

"You cant prevent it..."

He looked away with fear in his eyes and I turned his head back towards me, kissing him lightly. He didnt move and just stared at me, his hand still locked around my waist. He lowered his head to my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "There is one thing.."

I bit my lip and shook my head, "I cant.."

His hand strayed down my side, "Please.."

I moved away looking at him, "I'm afraid I'll snap Jasper.."

His hand cupped my face and he kissed me long and hard. My mouth opened slightly and so did his, his breath entered my mouth and something inside of me stirred. I pulled away quickly with fear in my eyes and the stirring suddenly ceased. I tilted my head and took his hand in mine, "I'm sorry, I dont want to risk anything."

I turned my face and hid my tears, running out of the room faster than he could blink.

My feet finally came to rest at the base of a large tree, I looked up and couldnt find the top.. perfect.

I was glad Jasper hadnt followed me... I needed to think.

I scaled it slowly and found a nook that i could lay down in, my hands behind my head, and unwanted tears trickling down my face.

_Could he not see that if he even came close to gulp doing that... I would lose control and kill him?_

_I dont know how long I stayed there, but when it grew dark I decided that I wasnt going home. After all, I had nothing to worry about out here... my eyes opened... or did I?_

I sat up and brushed my hair away from my face, I heard something... my eyes widened, "They're here."

I shot out of the tree and morphed in mid-air, and was practically invisible as I raced towards the cottage. My heart was racing and I couldnt shake the image of all of us...

...in a pool of blood...

...bent in grotesque shapes...

...dead.

And worst of all...

the bloody eyes staring back at me, thrilled with the kill, a toothy grin seeping blood..

was me.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --


	16. Chapter 16

**It Begins**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_I shot out of the tree and morphed in mid-air, and was practically invisible as I raced towards the cottage. My heart was racing and I couldnt shake the image of all of us..._

_...in a pool of blood..._

_...bent in grotesque shapes..._

_...dead._

_And worst of all..._

_the bloody eyes staring back at me, thrilled with the kill, a toothy grin seeping blood.._

_was me._

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

I arrived breathless on the doorstep. I growled and said, "Fuck the door!" and kicked it so hard if flew out the sliding glass doors on the other side of the house and when it hit the ground, exploded into a fine dust.

I stormed into the house and wrenched open the bedroom door to find two wolves about to pounce on Jasper. My eyes flickered red. A sickening crunch met my ears before the beast inside me awoke. Jasper was on all fours with blood dripping off his now elongated fangs and gripping hands. A shredded leg was hanging limply on the door frame above me. One of the wolves torsos were twitching, the nerves still reacting after death. Jasper was breathing raggedly, in a half slumped standing position, his body was rigid. His shirt hung in shreds showing off his toned chest and stomach. He looked at me with rabid eyes and I looked back at him with as much tranquility as I could muster. His eyes softened and before I could blink my face was in his chest, his arms around me.

I said hoarsely, "Jasper... Jasper.. I'm not... in control... more are coming, you have to let me go.."

He let me pull away and I looked up into eyes. He was crying. I stood in shock, could vampires even cry? He whispered, "Please, be careful... please, Sakir.."

I looked away, I couldn't promise that... His hand was soft as he turned my head and kissed me lightly, "I... " he leaned down and whispered, quietly as a tiny gust of air, "I love you."

And with that he was gone.

I stood there staring into space and fell down on my knees, far past the point of crying or killing someone. Jade's melody was drifting in through the window and I looked up. It suddenly broke off in a cacophony of vicious growls and blood curdling snarls. I jumped up and sprinted out the door, morphing in mid-air and latching myself onto the neck of a large black werewolf. I ripped a chunk off his neck before he could react and blood spurted onto Jade as he feel to the ground. She was so terrifying at that moment, I could barely look at her. Her eyes were so red they looked like they were spitting fire and her body was contorted into a feral position. She stood up calmly after that episode and lit a match on her palm, flicking it onto the dead bodies.

She put her arm around me and made me walk with her. She spoke quickly, "The battle front is up here somewhere. We should be able to smell it soon. You did very well back there, if you keep that up you might not have to turn into the she-demon and kill everything in sight."

She smiled broadly and continued, "Jasper is worrying like an old man over his last pair of wool socks, and Darius is being Mr. I'm-such-a-manly-man-I'll-be-the-fucking-hero."

I glanced over, "Things not perfect in paradise?"

She gave me a look and stepped a little harder than necessary, "You know you think guys would learn a little sense after being dead for 6,000 years, but nooooo"

I laughed and coughed a little into my fist.

She picked up speed and I ran easily beside her, as the trees were whipping past I could hear faint gutteral noises, but above all, and overwhelming taste, smell, feeling of enormous amounts of blood. The demon inside of me twitched with excitement and I swallowed.

_I may be able to defeat all of them without becoming this thing, but will it let me, or will it force itself out?_


	17. Chapter 17

**Meaningless Fighting**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_I laughed and coughed a little into my fist._

_She picked up speed and I ran easily beside her, as the trees were whipping past I could hear faint gutteral noises, but above all, and overwhelming taste, smell, feeling of enormous amounts of blood. The demon inside of me twitched with excitement and I swallowed._

_I may be able to defeat all of them without becoming this thing, but will it let me, or will it force itself out_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The sky was black as me and Jade stepped silently over the top of hill. I blocked out the ceaseless roaring and sickeningly unidentifiable sounds. Silence in my head, absolute ear shattering silence. Jade's eyes swept over the battle ground quickly, but I knew what was there without looking. Carnage for miles and the fighting continued.

I thought to myself _So this is history... blood and brains scattered over the ground in supposed sacrifice for the glory of winning when their is truly never a victor. What kind of history is this._

But yet it was, the two supernatural races pitted against each other. The foul underhanded werewolves against the terrifyingly clever vampires.

_What a bunch of assholes_.

I growled under my breath and morphed on top of the hill. Jade climbed onto my back and latched onto my fur. Suddenly, true silence, both sides had retreated. I could feel my kind's eyes piercing me from behind the farthest trees and those who were "on my side" placidly looking at me from below. I spoke, "This war. Is nonsense. Have mercy on my soul when I die. This was not my choice."

Jade softened and pressed her lips to the base of my neck, whispering, "It'll be ok. I'm right here."

I nodded and ran down the hill to the front of the line. I looked down both sides of the line to find Darius, dressed to look like the night sky, his long white hair pulled back and the line of his jaw, just as menacing as his teeth which now protruded over his lower lip. Nameless vampires looked at me with their sharp eyes and my eyes fell on Jasper. Jasper... he wasn't looking at me. His eyes were not soft like I had come to know them and his features were sharp. There was not a hint of laughter to be seen in his entirety and the clothes he was wearing were unfamiliar, black leather hung about him and rippled across his chest like a plague of death. My mind drifted a little but I was brought back into focus when Jade tugged on my fur harshly.

My eyes whipped to the front and I saw the approaching werewolves. I snarled harshly when I saw the slowly sauntering girl in front of them. My entire body rippled with hatred and I barked, "ANASTASIE!"

She froze and then looked at me, and started to laugh, "Sakir, you fool. So blinded by love you had forgotten to be careful in the city and chose your wolf wisely."

She smirked evilly, "You know that vampires cannot love right?"

Jade whispered with hurt in her voice, "That's not true.."

Ana continued, "They dont have souls! How can you expect filthy creatures such as them to be loyal to such a hated kind of being such as yourself?"

I growled, "They have more heart than you'll ever have you fucking bitch."

She scoffed and the gray wolf next to her morphed and took her into his arms, kissing and groping her in front of everybody, whispering bullshit remarks about her being beautiful.

I gagged in distaste and when he was finished, he said, "That proves it, we will win! WEREWOLVES TO YOUR STATIONS!"

My eyes flashed across to the wide expanse of wolves, the creature inside of me convulsed and my eyes filmed over. I tried to shake it off but I saw that Jasper was now next to Anastasie, his fangs at her throat. My heart stung in violent agony.

I was losing it...

everything slowed down...

my heart pounded...

thump...

... thump

... thump

A mist of a person appeared inside of me and spoke, "I will let you watch this time."

My claws grew along with my teeth and my eyes turned fire red. The snarl I made was unearthly and I launched myself onto Anastasie.

She was dead in less than a second.

All the wolves around me shrunk back but I sought them out and tore every one to shreds. The vampires around me worked quickly as the rage inside me slowly ebbed away. I was back to myself and looked around at some battles still occurring, the bodies I had left behind were innumerable, but there were still some more to be found.

The vampires were easily stronger than these new recruits, brute strength and large numbers didn't succeed after all when it came to the superior intelligence and nimbleness of vampires. I knew this war was far from over, but we had won the first battle.

Something caught my eye and I turned to find Jasper and the gray wolf going at it. My eyes widened as I saw Jasper had a long gash running across his back. I was on the wolf in seconds and tore his back up with my claws. The wolf launched himself on me and started to bite my throat, but my jaw was bigger than his, so I chewed out his eyes. He reeled back in pain and I tore a chunk of his throat out, he lashed out at me and I finished him with a foot through the heart. But when I stepped back I found it hard to breathe and morphed back. I sputtered and blood trickled to the ground, I put a hand to my chest shakily and found it soaked in blood.

_No..._

Jasper's eyes almost rolled back into his head and he picked me up rigidly, not

breathing. I whispered, "I'm sorry..." before everything faded and was whisked away.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ooo la la**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_I sputtered and blood trickled to the ground, I put a hand to my chest shakily and found it soaked in blood._

_No..._

_Jasper's eyes almost rolled back into his head and he picked me up rigidly, not_

_breathing. I whispered, "I'm sorry..." before everything faded and was whisked away._

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**LEMON. If you don't wanna read it, then don't / it doesn't have that much relevance to the story.**_

I came to in the large bed in my room within the castle. It was quiet and I sat up, breathing freely. Was this all a dream? I took off my shirt and studied my chest for a scar. A faint, red line ran from the base of my neck to my heart jaggedly. I frowned _Damn wolf must've gotten me with his claw as he was falling back to death_

I stood up and shrugged back on my shirt, pinning up my hair in disarray, not bothering with pants. I was alone, who cared? I didn't smell anyone for a good 20 miles. Walking down the hallway to the bathroom was a little awkward still, even though no one was home.

I pulled back the door on the shower and turned on the water as hot as it could go, stepping back out and undressing. I eyed myself in the mirror and sighed, never the perfection of vampire physique. I leaned forward, too much life in my eyes, fingered my hair, much too long. I sighed and turned around, there was something wrong with Jasper, to think I of all people was beautiful.

I stepped into the shower and sighed as the water scalded my skin. I could handle this due to the increased temperature of my body. I dared not let my thoughts drift past painful vanity and various relationships. The war was too much to bear at that point, too much blood. I leaned against the back of the shower and closed my eyes, crossing my arms over my stomach. Peaceful, the water pounding around me and the sweet silence that encompassed the castle.

I smiled at these thoughts and all of the sudden a voice broke through my senses, "You're even more breath taking when you smile."

I jumped and covered myself quickly, staring out of the doors at Jasper. I scoffed, "You pervert, why were you watching me shower?!"

He smirked, "Well who else was going to make sure you were safe?"

I rolled my eyes and turned my back. "Hey, I like that view too."

My eyes went wide and I blushed. I felt the door open and close and I shivered. Yeah this is totally safe, alone with a horny or a hungry vampire. His hand brushed the hair back from my neck and I turned around quickly, glaring at him, "If you intended to drain the life out of me, you've could've done it in a more decent place than a fucking shower!"

He looked down at me, "That wasn't my intention."

I sighed and looked at my feet, "Then tell me what is your intention?"

He lifted my chin and kissed me, my heart skipped, he said, "When I carried you here from the battle field, millions of demons inside of me were crying for the blood that slowly dripped from your chest. But I managed to hold back, because I came to a conclusion, that I had known from the start, but never truly believed or felt it at strongly as that." I looked up at him and had a fistful of hair clumped in my hand. He paused, "Sakir, I'm in love with you. I don't ever want to kill you and in order for that to never happen... we have to do this."

My heart almost stopped and I nervously gasped/laughed. "Do what? Share blood? Or something?"

He shook his head and kissed me again, running a hand down my side. I knew what he wanted and I kissed him back, debating. "It's going to hurt isn't it.."

He looked down at me and gently cupped my face in his hand, "Yes.. it is.. but not for long."

I looked at my feet, but my eyes strayed as they came up his legs and I bit my lip. He sensed this and gently placed me against the cold tile wall, kissing my neck slowly and deliberately. I bit his neck and smirked, pushing him against the other wall. He was surprised and I bit my lip, "Didn't calculate that I might want this just as much eh?"

And with that I met my body to his, kissing him passionately. His body was rigid and our feral sides were coming out. His fangs elongated and as he nipped my flesh I arched against him, which in turn grew the hardness forming against my inner thigh. I dragged my nails down his back, leaving slightly bloody tracks behind. As he kissed me, his tongue encircled my mouth and mine his. His hands were relentless in caressing my thighs, spreading them further and further apart. I moaned when his fingers reached past my stomach into my center. He drove them in farther and farther, pulling them out and caressing the sweet spot, making me squirm and gasp. As the white hot pleasure over took me, I found myself on the floor of the shower with Jasper between my knees. He leaned over and kissed my navel as sharp pain struck when he slowly entered. Tears squeezed out of my eyes as he pushed in farther and started driving into me faster. Soon the pain was gone and the only thing that was on my mind was the need for more of him all at once. My fingers almost ripped out his hair and scratched up his back beyond repair.

After he was spent he lay there next to me and laid sweet kisses down my neck and arm, whispering that he loved me. I smiled and embraced him. Because the shower, the water now cold and practically drizzling, was uncomfortable, we stepped out and dried ourselves off. As we walked back to our rooms he looked over at me and smiled, "Make sure you're up bright and early tomorrow for training."

I groaned and threw my head back, "JASPER!" (A/N: this is a perfect "thats what she said" moment)

He chuckled and picked me up bridal style, and laid me on my bed, kissing my forehead and laying next to me, "Get some sleep."

I drifted into sweet slumber in his arms.

_**A/N: It hurt to write this . and I was blushing the entire time, or gagging from the sweetness**_

_**So I don't want to hear any critics ok?!**_

_**There's your "sex scene" people**_


	19. Chapter 19

**The Glass of Blood**

-- --

_He chuckled and picked me up bridal style, and laid me on my bed, kissing my forehead and laying next to me, "Get some sleep."_

_I drifted into sweet slumber in his arms._

-- --

With all reality cast into its damned ugly perspective, I woke up and glared at the empty spot in the bed next to me

With all reality cast into its damned ugly perspective, I woke up and glared at the empty spot in the bed next to me. I shoved on my clothes and looked in the mirror, casting my hair up into a pony tail. I stormed out the door and breezed past a half naked Jasper, whose hair was in gorgeous disarray. He called after me and I stopped for an instant, closing my eyes, then moved forward again. He whimpered, but I just put my hand up and shook my head, "I'll be back later.."

I slid down the stairs banister and slid easily out the door.

My feet brushed over the grass in a soft quiet way as I leaned into my sprint and cast myself away deeper into the forest, away from everything. I closed my eyes and his face encompassed my thoughts like a heavy blanket, I shook my head and leaned my hand against a thick and gnarled ancient oak. I gripped a branch and swung myself up, leaning my head against the faded trunk, watching my hair spill over my shoulder.

The creature stirred inside me and I growled, jumping down to the ground, bouncing on the balls of my feet. I walked forward and it settled down again. I continued running, letting myself dig deeper into this ancient forest. My skin crawled due to the amount of spirits sliding in and out of this world and the next. I stopped in a meadow and gazed up at the tree tops that easily blocked out the sun. I gazed around and my eyes suddenly fell on a building, I froze.

It was enormous... a medieval cathedral with gorgeous haunting steeples with broken glass and bricks torn from the inside and out. A ghost of its former beauty, I walked inside, breathless at what I had found and trailed my fingertips over the broken pews, walking down the long and narrow aisle. When I got to the altar a chill ran up my spine as I ran my palm over the top of it.

I looked up at the sky through the crack in the cathedral and suddenly something wet spilled out from under my palm and I jumped back, my eyes flying to my hand, now dripping with wine and blood, flecked with broken glass. I breathed in short gasps and spun quickly around to the door. Stopping in my tracks, I gazed at the piles of strewn corpses, dripping with fermented blood. A werewolf stood in the doorway in a demented pose, with a bloody psycho smile on its face. It spoke, "I, Cecily, live inside you, my dear Sakir. I saved you in the forest, and now I save you from death of all types. I've prevented many a death with my wrath."

It twisted its miserable head and smiled again, "I am the oldest werewolf alive. I only bother with your weak self because I know you will be the one to end all creature war."

My eyes widened and I found myself unable to speak. I blinked and the horrible sight was gone, _All those people... She killed all those people... and many more... driven mad by power._

The creature inside of me... Cecily... the first werewolf... is a crazy bitch. I groaned and tipped my head back, "WHY ME?!"


	20. Chapter 20

**That Eerie Feeling**

-- --

_It twisted its miserable head and smiled again, "I am the oldest werewolf alive. I only bother with your weak self because I know you will be the one to end all creature war."_

_My eyes widened and I found myself unable to speak. I blinked and the horrible sight was gone, _**_All those people... She killed all those people... and many more... driven mad by power._**

_The creature inside of me... Cecily... the first werewolf... is a crazy bitch. I groaned and tipped my head back, "WHY ME?!"_

-- --

There was a lot going through my mind as I stepped inside the door of the mansion

There was a lot going through my mind as I stepped inside the door of the mansion. All that Cecily had said made me want to distance myself as much as possible from anyone that I could harm severely... especially Jasp-- My eyes met his and I quickly looked back at the ground. He brushed back the hair from my neck and pressed his lips there. I crossed my arms and turned my head, "You know you could ask before you jeopardize yourself."

He backed away and pouted a little, making my heart sink. but I knew I had to distance myself.. so I kept reciting.. _For his own good_ in my mind again and again to halt the incoming heart pain. He stood to one side and spoke to the wall in a sad tone, "You know Sakir you could tell me if something is bothering you."

Evil phrases crept through my mind but I started to speak before I knew what I was saying, "Maybe that something is you."

He gave me one long look of despair and in an instant had gone. I choked and walked out the door, my heart sputtering blood painfully through my body. Its over... its all over. He's safe. I blinked slowly and winced, my brain sending scene after scene and conversation after conversation into my conscious. I blocked them and set my jaw, stumbling a little as I walked away from all that had encompassed my soul for the past 2 years.

Good song to listen to for this part: Eisley- Invasion

I walked slowly in between the trees deeper into the forest, running my fingers through my hair and dragging my feet a bit. I hummed a song under my breath and as I reached the deep insides of the forest I felt myself facing my situation more fully. I sat beneath a tree and spread out the leaves below me absent-mindedly arranging them. When I looked down I saw his face and gasped, tossing the leaves aside and stomping on them furiously, running into the encompassing darkness. The giant trees towered miles above me... the trunks larger than anything I had ever seen. Pools of water had formed below them and I looked cautiously into these still black pools of ink. I heard a splash and whipped around to see a nymph of some sort perched on a boulder staring at me. I stared back and it showed its surprisingly sharp white teeth greatly contrasting with the large black wings and inky body. It made an unearthly shrieking and swooped down towards me. I took a defensive stance and kept my eyes on the creature. It snapped at my feet and I snarled, causing it to jump back and look at me with big, milky black eyes. I bared my teeth and let out a blood curling growl, morphing and growing into a large white wolf. It backed away and tried to turn tail but I grabbed it and held it in my grasp. It wriggled and gurgled and choked.

I spoke _Speak if you know how you creature._

It looked up suddenly as I spoke and it opened its mouth and spoke in an unnaturally smooth voice purring slightly, _I am the guardiannn of the deep forestt lakessss. I am the only one of my kind. I prey on the humansss that wander into this placcce, seeing as the magic should be kept unknownnn to the human raccce. I'm sorry I mistook you for a humannn, great weree. _

I looked down at it and spoke once again, _And if I let you go, you may return to your lakes, but if you try to harm me in any way Cecily will wreak vengeance on you in the worst possible way._

It slithered as I put it down, _Cccecily. The queen of the weressss. What relationnn do you have with herrr ._

(A/N: She hath a bit of a lithp haha.)

I turned and spoke softly over my shoulder, _She... dear guardian... lives inside me._

It shrieked unpleasantly and sunk into the lake. I shivered slightly and morphed back into a human, continuing to weave my way through the forest. I didnt know where I was going, or who I was looking for... but I felt Cecily urging me forward.. whether for good or bad causes I did not know. I didn't care at this point. Whether I lived or died would never heal my heart into completion. As I continued on... I felt the forest swallowing me slowly as I felt night overcome the earth. If I was even on earth anymore.


	21. Chapter 21

**Screaming Complications**

-- --

_I didnt know where I was going, or who I was looking for... but I felt Cecily urging me forward.. whether for good or bad causes I did not know. I didn't care at this point. Whether I lived or died would never heal my heart into completion. As I continued on... I felt the forest swallowing me slowly as I felt night overcome the earth. If I was even on earth anymore._

-- --

My feet drifted slowly barely touching the horribly overgrown ground with ferns the size of buildings casting shade over the p

My feet drifted slowly barely touching the horribly overgrown ground with ferns the size of buildings casting shade over the path eerily... A voice in my head barely whispered

_It's time to go back Sakir.. you've met the demons... you've seen the center of creation._

I thought back to it  
_  
Why should I leave._

It seemed to shift then speak again

_Because I have lead you as far as you need to go. If you push yourself any farther into this forest you will die._

I was unmoved.

_So. it doesnt matter._

It hit the side of brain quite painfully and I winced  
_  
You are part of a prophecy. So get your ass back there before I drag it back. _

I ground my teeth together and clenched my fists.

It spoke again

_Oh. touchy touchy._

I snapped.

I screamed and screamed, blood vessels practically bursting in my neck. I shouted and yelled incoherently for about 20 minutes straight and finally slammed my fists so hard into the ground I was walking on it buckled and exploded.

It was deathly quiet around me and she spoke just once more..

_It's time to go back._

I turned and silently walked back, as tears spilled out of my eyes like a leaky faucet.

Jasper POV:

She cut my heart out. No wait, I don't even have a heart do I. That just made me more upset. I curled up on the floor and stared at the ceiling. Jade marched in and had her hands on her hips, "What. the. hell."

I flipped over. She narrowed her eyebrows and marched around to face me, "What are you a marshmallow?! YOU'RE A VAMPIRE FOR GODS SAKES. GET OVER IT OK?! You're like the most deadly being alive and you could get anyone you please but yet you mope on the floor like some suicidal teenager!"

I mumbled, "Thanks Jade you're incredibly helpful."

She sunk down and looked at him, "God you are a mess aren't you?"  
I nodded and looked blankly past her. She sighed and stood up, leaving me alone again.

As I laid there listening to nothing suddenly something pricked my ears. A high pitched shrieking... incredibly faint. I got up and walked outside, walking towards the noise... It was getting closer... very very fast. My eyes widened and I shrunk into the shadows.

Out of the forest tumbled a massive slick black creature with wings and teeth. It looked directly at me and I froze..._ Forest Guardian._  
It took me by the neck and gurgled in a sort of growl. It spoke acridly, _Youuu. youuuuuuu. Youuu are thee oneee that causseddd ittt. YOUUUUUU. _

Its grip grew colder and I spoke choking slightly,"I di--nt do an--thing."

It dropped me and shrieked, _YOUUU HAVE NOO IDEAA WHAT YOU AARE BOYY!!_

It slashed my face and tore off into the forest, leaving a thick trail of black acid on the trees and ground.

I reached up and touched my face, shocked to see it had not healed yet.. and that it was oozing black... from my forehead circular to my chin.  
I raced into the house and looked in the mirror... a long black scar had formed...

One thought still lingered as I felt myself hit the floor and black out.

_Sakir.._


	22. Chapter 22

**Not the Best Welcome Home**

-- --

Jasper POV

_One thought still lingered as I felt myself hit the floor and black out._

**_Sakir.._**

-- --

I walked into increasingly familiar territory, looking at the now seemingly small trees, running my fingertips over their side

I walked into increasingly familiar territory, looking at the now seemingly small trees, running my fingertips over their sides. I hummed under my breath and a light breeze gently blew over my bare arms. Jade burst through a bunch of trees and jumped on me. I screamed. She yelled, "YES! YOU'RE BACK!"

My eyes widened, "You know you'd think I'd been gone for years with this greeting."

She beamed and practically threw me up, "Well you know you're just my little ray of sunshine, can't go that long without you. Especially a week. C'mon Jasper is a little blithering baby without you."

I frowned, "I don't think he wants me back. I kind of insulted him to his face."

She stopped in her tracks and turned slightly, "What did you fuck up now Sakir?"

I stomped my foot and curled my fists, whining a bit, "I didn't mean to ok?! Cecily was all dragging me to the depths of my soul and shit and I was scared for him!"

Jade rolled her eyes and pulled me along, "You are so _weird_. Besides who's this Cecily bitch anyways? Your lesbian mistress or some shit like that?"

I gave her a face, "No, she's that thing inside of me. And according to the forest guardian she's the queen of the weres. So I'm a queen, bow down woman."

Jade laughed, "What are you? Alice in Wonderland? Forest Guardians. haha."

We reached the cabin and I sniffed the air curiously, "Jade... where's Jasper."

Jade had already gone into our room and she exclaimed, "JASPER!"

I raced into our room and into the bathroom where he was lying, his head in a puddle of black ooze. I picked him up and choked, "Jasper.. can you hear me?... Jasper..." I turned to Jade, "Get anyone. a medic. someone! go!"

She tore off and I laid him on the ground, wiping him off, trying not to cry all over his face. I found the source of the ooze.. a long cut on his face. I wiped it clean but it kept oozing. _This looks familiar.._ I rubbed it between my fingers and then it hit me... _Forest Guardian._

I ran outside into the woods and screamed, "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS YOU SLIMY PIECE OF VERMIN! YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE THE TITLE FOREST GUARDIAN! YOU SLITHERING PILE OF MEANINGLESS SHIT!!"

I growled and morphed into a wolf, charging into the forest. Cecily edged at my mind, _Sakir.. don't go after the Forest Guardian._

I growled and shouted out, "And why NOT?"

She spoke again, _Because. the Forest Guardian knows what Jasper will do. and you did say just to keep yourself safe not anyone else._

I growled, "And what could Jasper possibly do to me that would upset that idiotic fish?"

Cecily spoke softly, _Kill you._

I stopped in my tracks and morphed back, whispering, "No he wouldn't..."

She spoke again, _The Forest Guardian knows the future Sakir..._

I closed my eyes, "Is he going to die now?"

Cecily paused and then said, _No._

I turned around and ran back to his side in the cabin, running my fingers through his hair and weeping. His eyes fluttered open and I choked for a second. He smiled and hugged me tightly. I froze and he backed away, "Is something wrong?"

I nodded, "Yeah you were dead for about 3 hours you butt head."

I laughed a little and buried my face in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me protectively and kissed the top of my head. I smiled and thought to Cecily, _This sweet creature is going to kill me?_

Cecily sighed, _Love doesn't always stop a killer._

I frowned and closed my eyes, letting myself break away from him as I heard Jade come in through the door with another vampire. I kissed his forehead and stood up, "Jade will take care of you, I need to sleep in the worst way."

Jade looked at me and said with a slight chuckle, "Yeah you look like the undead."

I made a face, "Thanks Jade."

Then she and the other vampire knelt next to him and began the examination as I draped myself over the couch and fell exhausted into a deep sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Murderous Quesadillas**

-- --

_Jade looked at me and said with a slight chuckle, "Yeah you look like the undead."_

_I made a face, "Thanks Jade."_

_Then she and the other vampire knelt next to him and began the examination as I draped myself over the couch and fell exhausted into a deep sleep._

-- --

I woke up to find myself in the couch buried under 5 pillows that I had kicked upon myself

I woke up to find myself in the couch buried under 5 pillows that I had kicked upon myself. I sighed, man I was a fitful sleeper. I peered through the pillows at Jasper, sitting calmly in the chair, deep in thought. I smirked and burst through the pillows, tackling him in the chair. His eyes almost popped out of his head and I giggled, arranging myself more comfortably on his lap.

He smiled slightly catching his breath, "Good afternoon."

I smiled back at him, "Good afternoon."

He frowned slightly, "So am I still a problem?"

I looked at my hands, "I.. Jasper... I.. don't want you to get hurt... I'm a monster... this thing inside of me is relentless.."

He lifted my chin up, "I can handle myself just fine... don't worry me like that... you just disappeared. I thought you were never coming back."

I ran my fingertip over the thin scar that trailed down the side of his face, "And this happened."

He closed his eyes, "Don't worry about it."

I sighed and got up off of him, "I know who did that..."

His eyes shot open, "That creature?"

I nodded, "She's concerned with protecting me... from you."

He cast a curious gaze, "Well.. I know I could be danger... but how would she have known.."

I stared at the wall with a blank expression, "She can see the future."

A pause in his breath and he spoke again, "What happens.."

I looked at him full in the eyes, "You kill me."

His eyes grew stone cold and when I blinked, he was gone. I was distraught... I shouldn't have told him that.

I ran outside, "JASPER! Please! Please come back! It'll be ok!"

Jade's arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me inside. I looked at her with tears in my eyes, "Do you think he really will?"

She closed her eyes and spoke softly, "I don't know Sakir... only time will tell."

I slumped against the wall and ran my fingers through my hair frustrated at everything. I jumped up and slammed my fists on the counter, "JADE! DARIUS!"

They were in front of the counter in a couple seconds looking quite alarmed. Jade said, "What is it Sakir?" as she pulled up her hanging bra strap.

I gave them a death glare, "I'm cooking. a lot. and you. and your stupid boyfriend. are going to eat it. and like it. a lot."

They gulped, "But we can't ea--"

I yelled, "SIT DOWN SHUT UP AND EAT IT."

They sat down quickly. I smirked, "Good. Now what first, quesadillas, quische, or a nice vietnamese fried rice recipe."

Darius mumbled, "How about nothing.."

Jade smacked him and smiled at me, "We'll do the quesadillas."


	24. Chapter 24

**Soft Apologies**

-- --

_They sat down quickly. I smirked, "Good. Now what first, quesadillas, quische, or a nice vietnamese fried rice recipe."_

_Darius mumbled, "How about nothing.."_

_Jade smacked him and smiled at me, "We'll do the quesadillas."_

-- --

So after I was done with my cooking frenzy, I thanked Jade and Darius who looked like giant meatballs slumped on the couch, to

So after I was done with my cooking frenzy, I thanked Jade and Darius who looked like giant meatballs slumped on the couch, too full to think. They mumbled sleepily, "Fankts.." as they sunk further into the couch.

I rolled my eyes, "You're welcome."

I let myself go once I was outside the door and I walked to the top of the mountain close to the cabin. I let the cool breeze play over the deep frown crevaces in my face. I slowly relaxed my face, letting the mountain top's calm serenity take over me. I spread my arms wide and breathed in deeply, my heart beat slowing and my mind soothing itself. I laid down on the ground and looked up at the blue sky, not obstructed by a damn thing for miles. I whimpered, "Jasper."

I closed my eyes and tried not to think for a while. I knew I was going to die, and that was the last thing I wanted to know right now... Especially death due to Jasper. I winced, I was so in love with him, I knew it was wrong, but I let it continue. I sighed, nothing I could do about that now. My thoughts wandered to why he would kill me... would I do something wrong? would he be possessed? An act of love? I doubted the last reason. I wanted to _KNOW_ so badly. I suppose only time could tell.

I stood up and yelled from the mountain top, "JASPER!"

I heard a rustling in the trees and out he stepped, blood trickling out of his mouth. My eyes surveyed his figure. He whispered, "You didn't have to shout."

I looked at the ground, "Did I interupt?" He lifted my head, which didn't quite startle me...much, I knew he moved quickly, why was I acting like this? His mouth went to my neck and I froze, I felt his teeth prick my skin lightly and then his lips were on mine.

"No, you didn't interupt," he breathed.

I let go a breath of air when he pulled away. His hand cupped my neck and he looked into my eyes, "I have much control around you. I don't know what will happen, but know this, now that I know what I'm going to do, I will never feel good about myself again."

I closed my eyes, "Don't leave me, please. I don't care what's going to happen. I'll fall apart into a million pieces if you leave."

His head was on my shoulder, "I won't." Then he whispered softer, "ever."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him long and hard, I didn't ever want to let go, but his hands gently pressing my waist away, made me. I apologized quickly and he shook his head, "Don't."

His arm wrapped around my waist protectively and we walked back to the cabin. Two completely changed people, for the better or for the worst, I still didn't know.

One thought lingered in both of our minds...

_Only time... only time will tell our fates._


	25. Chapter 25

**Oh, Grand Sheet Rustler (WARNING: LEMON)**

-- --

_His arm wrapped around my waist protectively and we walked back to the cabin. Two completely changed people, for the better or for the worst, I still didn't know._

_One thought lingered in both of our minds..._

**_Only time... only time will tell our fates._**

-- --

There are things in the human psyche that we aren't supposed to understand. But my ability to love someone I knew was going to end my life was outstanding to me, but I also knew that it couldn't be any other way. Strange huh? So as my brain allowed me to avoid sleep for another hour, I noticed Jasper become restless. One of my eyes popped open and I poked him with my toe. He looked over at me, "I thought you were almost asleep over there."

I shook my head, "Not with you grand sheet rustler."

He made a face, "It's not easy to sit here all night and be perfectly still."

I looked up at the ceiling, "Now you know how I feel."

He turned onto his side, "What's that supposed to mean? You sleep... you're partly human."

I turned over and looked at him, "It is impossibly hard to not think about you a foot away from me, and somehow manage to calm down."

He made a face, "You're kidding right? I'm just laying here! You're the one who's dressed in practically nothing and rolling around."

I raised my eyebrow, "I'm dressed in "practically nothing" (shorts and a bra) because my body temperature is high and it gets hot."

He rolled his eyes, "Or just your devious ploy to drive me insane."

I pushed him a little and pursed my lips, "I wouldn't do that to you."

He crossed his arms and sat up, staring at the wall. I sighed and rolled over, muttering, "Not like you'd do anything anyways."

He pulled me up and sat me on his lap, I crossed my arms and looked away. His lips touched my neck and I froze. He whispered huskily onto my neck, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

I felt his hands run down my naked sides and I breathed in deeply, "What are you doing then.."

He stopped my speech with a heated kiss, my heart missed a beat or two. I grabbed his hair and straddled his lap, pushing him down and biting his neck. His body flipped over mine and ground into me. I gasped when I felt his fangs prick my neck a bit. His teeth traveled down my neck gently and I shivered. His hands ripped open my bra from the front and in the back of my mind I was thinking, _Great... another one destroyed.._

But all thoughts were erased as his mouth took one of my breasts, and his hands pushed down my shorts. I could feel him through his boxers, pressed up against my leg. My head swam and my hips arched slightly. My hands and fingers making deep marks onto his well muscled back. I snapped back into control and rolled over on top of him roughly, nipping the skin on his neck and teasingly rubbing my fingertips on the tops of his thighs. He looked at me, a feral sheen in his eyes. My hair hung about my face in disheveled strands and a low growl emitted from my throat. I took a predatory stance over him and latched onto his neck, sucking, as I coiled up against his body. A throaty gasp escaped his lips and I bit his lower lip, kissing it and rolling up against his most sensitive area. His always cold hands gripped my hips and he flipped me over, kissing and nipping down my neck and between my breasts. My back arched as he licked over them, suckling. I closed my eyes and was lost in it. He suddenly traveled his hand down to me, pushing my legs open. His teeth ripped apart my underwear and I reeled as his tongue swept down me. I said in between short gasps, "Ja.. Jasp.. Jasper!"

He was kissing my face sweetly in seconds and I breathed more steadily. He nipped my ear lobe and his hips met mine, causing me to moan a little. I growled, "That's not fair at all."

I pushed him down on the opposite side of the bed and crawled toward him, a thin cover of sweat making my skin glisten. There was a low rumble in my throat as I crawled on top of him, my hands making quick work of his boxers. I turned my back towards him and straddled him, taking him into my mouth and sucking slowly, as to drag out the torture. He shifted and groaned as I steadily picked up pace. Then suddenly I felt him grab my hips and pull me back towards him. I nipped him slightly and stroked heavily. I could feel his gasps between my legs and then his tongue. I moaned onto him, causing him to shudder. I could feel a scream building as his tongue entered me and flicked around. I worked on him more viciously and screamed slightly as his finger entered along with his tongue. I froze and in that second he had me on my back.

I pulled him up to be face to face with me and I crushed my lips against his, my tongue entering his mouth and exploring every inch as my stomach and hips arched against his, feeling his hard member against me, causing me to shake slightly. I bit his neck viciously as he entered me with such ferocity I shook. I couldn't think about anything else as he drove into me. I wasn't building with him, which he immediately sensed. He slowed down slightly and rubbed the bundle of nerves, making me gasp shallowly and grab him, pulling him down. He picked up his pace again and I moaned loudly into his shoulder, gasping for air. We finally reached our peak and he stayed inside, letting me lay on top of him. I closed my eyes and laid sweet little kisses over his neck as he rubbed my back.


	26. Chapter 26

I woke tangled in a bloody mess with Jasper and pushed my hair back from my face with my fingers, kissing the top of his head

I woke tangled in a bloody mess with Jasper and pushed my hair back from my face with my fingers, kissing the top of his head sweetly. His eyes opened as I did this and he smiled, "Good morning."

I smirked slightly and shook my head, "Morning Jasper."

He picked me up and I was about to protest but he put a finger to my lips, "Please?"

I sighed in resignation and rested my head on his chest, eyes closed, my arms around his neck. He carried me out to the kitchen and put me on my feet. As soon as I opened my eyes there was Jade, beaming. I cringed, "Oh god."

She danced around the small living room space and sang obnoxiously, "The two little lovers got it on last nightttt! Their screams gave me quite a fright! But that's quite alright! Cause I know that they were screaming with much orgasmic might!"

I dove over the counter and tackled her to the ground, "JADE!"

Jasper pulled me off of her, kicking and punching at air. His eyes were a little wide as he calmed me down and I glared at Jade over his shoulder. She stuck out her tongue and did a little dance. I growled, "At least I don't break a bed frame and the sound barrier every night!"

She stopped mid-laugh, "Touche."

She turned her nose up and marched out of the house, no doubt back to Darius. But, as usual she couldn't resist the last say and yelled from outside, "DON'T DO ANYTHING FUNNY WHILE I AM GONE."

I rolled my eyes and walked back into the kitchen, pulling out a box of cereal and milk. Jasper was leaned against the archway leading into the kitchen, watching me. I got out a bowl and poured my cereal and milk into it, grabbing a spoon from the drawer on my way out, "Is me making cereal that interesting?"

He followed me to the couch as I sat in front of it, eating a spoonful of cereal while flipping through the various news channels. "Yeah, it is."

He sat next to me, barely shifting my position at all as he sat, and put his arm around me. "You know the regular news won't tell you anything that's going on."

I looked up at him, "I know, but it gets my mind off of what's really happening out there."

He spoke softly, "Of what's going to happen."

His eyes were full of hurt and sadness and I stopped mid-mouthful, to put the cereal bowl down and look him in the eye. I stroked his face, "No matter what happens.. There's a reason for it. And if you're better off with me not being here.."

He interrupted, "I'd never be happy with you not here! Don't you get it Sakir? Something is going to happen and I won't be in control of doing it!"

I looked away, "I don't know what's going to happen Jasper. I don't."

He buried his face in my neck and whispered, "Sakir.."

I lifted his head up, "This is eating away at you isn't it?"

He nodded. I started to form tears in my eyes, "You can't be distracted Jasper. You can't. Not when you're fighting. I don't need you to die because of worrying about something happening to me."

He looked away and I shook my head, "You have to fight Jasper. If you don't, I'll certainly die."

His eyes were dark as he looked back at me, "And if I do, you'll certainly die."

My hands curled into fists, "Then so be it! I will not let the entire vampire race be annihilated because you can't bear to see one insignificant werewolf die!"

He stood up, "You are not insignificant! Don't you realize you are the strongest fighting force on our side?!"

I stood up too, my fists rigid at my sides, and my body seething with anger, "YES! I DO REALIZE THAT!"

I reeled myself in out of terror and sat down, looking up at him and speaking softly, "Don't you realize I can't do this without you?"

I stood up and buried my face in his chest, wrapping my arms around him, afraid that if I let go I'd lose him forever to his doubts.


End file.
